2422
In Homestuck, 2422 is the year that the future scenes featuring the Exiles take place in, as seen on the Appearifier console. The world in 2422 is a very different place from 2009 (413 years after the events featuring the Homestuck Kids). Human civilization was presumably destroyed by meteors from The Reckoning, and the entire planet appears to be a desert. The five Exiles, along with Serenity, are the only characters shown to inhabit Earth in 2422. Although a group of Prospitians lands on Earth with the WQ, they are never seen again and presumably die when the human universe is destroyed by the Red Miles. In 2422, the Wayward Vagabond discovers a metal hatch sticking out of the sand. Climbing inside, he discovers a computer terminal which is able to send messages directly into John Egbert's mind. After the countdown that WV inadvertently started hits 0, the base - in fact a large, cork-shaped airship - blasts off into the air and travels westward. The base lands near the Frog Temple where Jade's Island used to be. The meteor which, in 2009, struck the area around John's house, and formed a crater that is now covered by sand in 2422. In time lapse footage, we see the crater fill with sand as John's former neighborhood becomes a desert. Over many years, a giant white tree emerges from the sand and drops a large, fruit-like object bearing the SBURB logo on its side. The Peregrine Mendicant's first appearance shows her standing outside this object, which is quickly revealed to be another base. Entering the base, PM finds a computer terminal and tries to contact Jade. However,Â Becquerel is somehow able to perceive PM's messages, and blows up the terminal, believing PM to be a threat. Eventually, this base also takes PM to the Frog Temple, where she and WV meet the Aimless Renegade, who appears to be guarding the Frog Temple. In the temple, the Aimless Renegade sees both of the other exiles, mistakes them for criminals, and attacks them. This situation is eventually defused and the three exiles become companions. AR makes use of munitions and artifacts left in the Frog Temple by Jade Harley and her Grandpa long in the past. Some time later, a hovering egg-shaped ship appears in the air above the exiles, falls to the ground, and reveals the fourth exile, the Windswept Questant. WQ, after familiarizing herself with the three other exiles, crowns PM as the new Prospitian Monarch and takes on the position of her adviser. When the White Queen uses a special key on a hidden control panel, she triggers the many pieces of the fourth and final station floating in Earth's orbit to recombine into the Bec Head Base, which lands atop the beheaded idol of the Frog Temple. WQ, now serving as PM's adviser, explains to her that AR must destroy the four stations with Grandpa's explosives, and tells her about the Writ Keeper, who has been waiting inside the Lotus Time Capsule in the depths of the Frog Temple. WV pulls PM aside and shows her the White Queen's Ring, which he had been hiding inside his spear the entire time. Meanwhile, AR begins rigging the bases with explosives, and WQ waits outside the Lotus Time Capsule for WK. At some point, WV returns to his base and ingests a piece of Uranium. However, the station's power goes out and traps him inside. Immediately after WK emerges from the Time Capsule, Jack Noir appears, having also used the Time Capsule to escape the scratch. He then kills both WQ and WK. AR notices Jack Noir and sets off most of the explosives, destroying almost every base. However, he hesitates to destroy WV's base, because WV is trapped inside. Jack Noir then kills AR to prevent him from destroying the last base. At this point, Noir notices the Red Miles which are destroying the Human Universe, and decides to make an escape. In the process, he also seriously wounds WV by violently reaching inside him and pulling out the Uranium inside his stomach. Noir uses the Uranium to power the station, and uses a machine within it to travel to the Troll's Incipisphere. This explains how Noir made his way to the Trolls' session, and why his hand was covered in blood when he appeared. Hours later, from Noir's perspective, he attacks the frog which houses the Human Universe with Red Miles. In the aftermath of Noir's rampage, PM puts on the Queen's Ring and transforms into a white version of Noir. She then picks up WV's body and takes him and Serenity with her into the Troll's Incipisphere to chase Noir, leaving Earth behind forever. Connections to the Past The Exiles are former Dersites and Prospitians, sent to Earth during The Reckoning. They are former citizens of the two kingdoms of the Incipisphere who are sent to the dead Earth to revive civilization and guide the players via terminals. Each base houses a terminal which can send messages to the client of the player who lived in the original location of the base. (For example, WV found a base at the location of Rose's house, and it contained a terminal which could message John Egbert.) It is also shown that the exiles are able to affect the past using equipment in their bases. For example, Wayward Vagabond is to appearify items from the past, such as a pumpkin from Jade's house. See also *Future post-scratch Earth Category:Homestuck concepts